Falling For You?
by blahblah104
Summary: Lilly and her friend Titania fall for the enemy! this used to be called Miss Prankster. Not Slash please read though!
1. Summer Ends

a/n: I never wrote a story on fanfic so please read. I really wanna know how good I am so please R/R. Disclaimer: I don't own anyting except the plot and Titania Rug.  
  
Chapter one:Summer Ends.  
  
Titania was an 11 year old girl with dark brown hair up to her waist, with strange green eyes and emerald green robes. She was a witch and was waiting for a letter from hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Just then a brown owl came in through her window which was open. Titania went for the letter and read it as the owl left.  
  
Dear Miss T. Rug, We are pleased to inform you,that you have been accepted to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. ...(A/N:you know the letter...don't you?)  
  
"Mum, dad I got the letter from Hogwarts can we go to Diagon Alley today?"She asked excitedly.  
  
"All right you'll go today."Her dad told her. She went to the firplace and took some floo powder and yelled Diagon Alley while they were there she met up with a girl named Lily Evans(a/n Lily and Titania were friends already) and four boys witch they had never met before who were picking on Lily.  
  
"Are you going to get an owl Lily?" Titania asked Lily.  
  
"Yep why?"she asked puzzeled.  
  
"Just wanted to know."She answered.  
  
While they were walking they went to the shop and got two owls (a/n The pet store) Lily's was a snowy owl and Titania's was a big black owl.  
  
"How about mine is Serenity and yours is Pebble."Titania said.  
  
"Ok."Lily replied. After few hours they had every thing,and the walked off to go get ice-cream .While they were their they ran into the four boys again and the boys kept staring at them with amusement.  
  
"What!" They both yelled.  
  
"We were just wondering why you got some stupid owls?You girls are such bird brains!"A black messy haired boy with hazel eyes lauged the other three boys nodded in agreement and sniggered.  
  
"Becuse we did.Now that we have answered your pathetic question answer ours!What are your names?" Lily said.  
  
"Well I'm Sirius black and they are dumb,dumber and dumbest!"Sirius laughed and they 3 others scowled.  
  
"HEY!"one of the boys protested.  
  
"No I'm Remus Lupin,"Said a sandy haired boy with streaks of white,and light blue eyes and a tired face.(he was the one who yelled at Sirius).  
  
"And I'm James Potter."added a messy black haired boy with deep blue eyes and round rimmed glasses.  
  
"And I'm Peter Pettigrew."sai a short and fat boy softly,his beady black eyes glittering as he satred at Lilly.  
  
"Well,good bye Mr.Black,Mr.Potter,Mr.Lupin, and Mr.Pettigrew."Lilly said as she grabbed Titania's arm and walked off.  
  
"My mom said to be careful for creeps like that."Lilly mumbled to Titania who stared at the boys with a longing in her eye she wished that she could've stayed,she wanted to have a good laugh with them.  
  
* * * * "Sweetums what took you so long?"Titania's mom asked.  
  
"I've met some boys and me and Lilly were talking with them." She replied.  
  
After she showed her stuff to her parent's they packed every thing, then a while later the doorbell rang. Sirius,James,Remus,Peter,and Lily were their.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Titania asked.  
  
"They came to apologize to you about the owl crack."Lily replied looking at James.  
  
"Were sorry."The boys said quickly.  
  
(A/N)I know it was short but the next one won't be I promise. please R/R! I know I changed it alot since I reupdated it. 


	2. Whales on the boat

A/N I didn't add this in the first chapter but they got thier money their money the day before when Lily and Titania first met.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except Titania, the owls, and the plot ,and anything I forgot.  
  
Chapter II The train ride The next day it was raining and Titania had to get to the train. She checked her watch it said 5:02 am it was real early in the morning,but she still got out of bed and got dressed in her muggle clothing and went down stairs in her animagus form. She was a animaugus but nobody knew except her parents. She could change into a phoenix. (a/n I forgot to put that in the first chapter so I put it in now). She was eating bread when the front door opened and a owl came in the door it was Pebble just then Lily came in as Titania was a Pheonix.  
  
"Come on Pebble lets check in her room,"Lily told her owl, "Oh well hello thier pheonix I didn't know Titania had another pet other than Serenity."  
  
"She doesn't I'm an animaugus Lils."Titania said since she turned back into herself. Lily's mouth droped open in amazment.  
  
"Well I came by because Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, are planning to do something but I don't know what." Lily said as she recolected herself trying to act as though nothing had happened.  
  
"Thanks I'll try and find out what threir up to,Bye Lils,"Titania said,"don't tell anyone... I'm unregistered."  
  
"I wont don't worry."Lilly replied closing the door behind her.  
  
She checked her watch it said 6:00 am. She had been talking and eating for a very, very long time. Just then her parents came down and had breakfast. An hours later she was at the train station she said her good byes. She saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes witch she Titania was sure she saw that girl in diagon alley. She went up to the girl.  
  
"Excuse me where's platform 9 3/4?" Titania asked the girl.  
  
"It's in between platforms 9 and 10."The girl said.  
  
"Thanks." Titania thanked the girl and went to the two platforms she figured you had to run through it and she did.  
  
When she ran in to another sation she went into the train and found Lily and a two other girls siting with Lily.  
  
"Hi Ti,"Lily said,"This is Alice and Wendy." The two girls smiled at Titania and she smiled back.  
  
"We were just wondering what took you so long to get here?"Alice asked.  
  
"I got hit by a spell I believe it was a tickling spell I read about it in a book and I think four times then..... I got tripped-" Titania got cut off becuase a prefect burst into the room and said,"Ah ha youre the one who sent a jelly legs spell at those boys for nothing!"  
  
"NO!They sent a tickling spell and tripped me!"Titania yelled at the prefect.  
  
"Prove it." Sirius, James Peter and Remus burst out from behind the prefect the prefect.  
  
"ASK THE GRIFFINDOR PREFECT!" Titania yeled louder than anyone.  
  
"I AM!"He yelled back.  
  
"Yes she's right Josh they did do that." Said a beautiful blonde haired girl with green eyes and a pale face (her face must have been like that from the yelling)  
  
"Thank you." Titania said slowly.  
  
Once the boys and Josh left,The blonde girl introduced herself.  
  
"Hi,I'm Samantha Mist,I'm the other Gryffindor prefect."She said smiling broadly.  
  
"Merlin's beard!Is he always like that?"Lilly flushed.  
  
"Josh?Oh no he's just overwelmed because oh becoming a prefect,and well...he never was very popular so he thinks he can boss everyone around if they putr a single hair out of line."  
  
"Oh."The girls all sniggered.  
  
"Well I best be off then.See you around guys...oh wait what are your names?"She said.  
  
"I'm Titania Rug,This is Lilly Evans,and Alice and Wendy."Titania smiled as Samantha nodded anwalked off.  
  
Once they were at the train station a man who looked like a giant called, "Firs' years over here!"  
  
Titania, Alice, Wendy, and Lily followed the giant to the lake and He told them to find a boat.  
  
"Alice, Wendy over here!" It was a small girl with hot pink hair (a/n It's not Nmphadora but I like it to be it's not her because I think she's younger them) and strange purple eyes.The girl changed her apearence making the girls laugh.Iy was pretty obvious that she was a metamorphagus...not that Lilly knew what that was...  
  
"Evans,Rug guess you'll have to sit with." James said with a laugh. The two girls sat in the boat frowning. While in the boat Sirius, who was also in with them, and James pushed the girls in to the lake.  
  
"Look everyone its two whale's!" Sirius yelled two all the people in boats.  
  
" And thier sitting in a boat!" Titania yelled triying to swim and point two the two boys.  
  
Lily whispered something to Titania and Thee yelled together,"1 2 3!" and wth that the two boys fell into the water and the boat fell over. Then from under water a slimy tentacal put the boat wright way up, picked up Lily then Titania and put them in the boat.  
  
"Hey what about us?"James asked looking underwater at something the tentacal just splashed them.  
  
" Does that answer your question?" Titantia asked. The boys got into the boat without aswering and everyone went on. When they got out and they waited until a teacher and she swung the doors open. Lily, Titania, James, and Sirius had the flu and had balnkets on them and after they got sorted they had to go to the hospital wing on Madamm Pomfrey's orders.  
  
Profesor Mcgonnagal started to say names from her list.  
  
"Alek, Alice!"  
  
"...Griffindor!"  
  
After a few names she got to the j, James was in griffindor so was Remus and Peter. A greasy haired boy named Severus Snape got into Slytherin also a long blond haired boy named Lucius Malfoy got into Slitherin.  
  
"Sirius Black!" He walked up shakily and just as it was going on the hat called, "Griffindor!" Titania and Wendy were also put in Griffindor and the four childern walked of at the name of a boy.  
  
A/N It's not alot longer fom the other one but it was a atleast longer thank you to wrongadress07 for reveiwing and the others who read before I changed the title and ch1. 


	3. The Hospital Wing

Chapter 3 The Hospital Wing  
  
A/N I am based on Titania even though my name isn't Titania it's Nymphadora call me Tonks-hehe-alright it's not even close to them its Amanda or Mandy. Another thing is I will be calling Titania Ti for the rest of the story unless I forget like I forgot the name of my story I still have no clue oh well and you know my sister Samantha will be more in the story (she's not related to Titania the Samantha Mist I'm talking 'bout they have two last names you know Mist, Rug so lets see.... The aren't related!). Any ways along with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter characters but I wish I did because I love Harry, excreta. I only own unfamiliar characters like Titania, Samantha, the owls, the plot, and new characters.  
  
"Well isn't it just wonderful getting stuck in the hospital wing on are first day," lily said in awe, "and not to mention with Potter and Black!"  
  
Ti started to laugh with a cough and stopped. The two boys next to them stared with amusement.  
  
"Could you stop staring."? Ti asked weakly.  
  
"Yes we could-"  
  
"Hi guys Madame Pomfrey let us come see you." Alice said with a big smile to Ti and Lil with Wendy and to other girls one with short brown hair and blue eyes another girl who was kept changing hair to make the two laugh and it did. The other two boys Peter and Remus came in and started talking. Then Samantha Mist came in.  
  
" Hello now stop doing that Airiana or all have to take points away!" Samantha talking to the metamorphous and she changed her hair to gold and brown as she was in griffindor.  
  
"Well if I new any better I'd change my looks my eyes and hair to look like someone in the school to fool the teachers so I could get detention how's that sound miss bird brain." With that she left leaving Samantha running after her.  
  
"Two down three to go." James said looking at the girls frown.  
  
"W-e b-e-t-t-e-r g-o b-y-e." Brenda said  
  
"We can spell you know." Lil said staring at the girl.  
  
"I know I was talking to peter he can't." she replied 


	4. Important Authors Note

Authors Note: I really want to know what u thinks and I'd like it if someone would PEASE REVIEW IF YOU PEOPLE WOULD REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! If you don't like it I cant helps it I'm very sad because only 7 people reviewed thanks to:  
  
Miss.Mouth- I wouldn't be so sure about that it might be in the next one.  
  
majesticdancer1- Thanks.  
  
Fairy of Obsession- Thank you so much.  
  
weretosia-87- thank you for that.  
  
That Aerin- thanks for telling me that. I have punctuation and Grammar problems so that's usually that's why.  
  
wrong address07- Thank you so much you were the first one to read it.  
  
And that's it. 


End file.
